


Nuevo hogar

by Nakuru



Series: Descenso y reascenso [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Jossed, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly no estaba segura de qué encontraría allí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuevo hogar

Cuando había subido al helicóptero lo había hecho de reflejo, sin fijarse siquiera en quién era el piloto, siguiendo mansamente los amables ademanes de Misty, quien no la soltó en ningún momento del vuelo, acariciando suavemente su espalda una y otra vez para calmarla.

Aun así, al bajarse una vez el aparato aterrizó, Carly miró a su alrededor con inquietud, notando de inmediato que estaban en alguna parte del Satélite, en medio de algunos edificios grises y parcialmente derrumbados que bien podían estar desabitados.

—Carly, por aquí.

El piloto y el otro hombre que había estado en el helicóptero ya estaban adentrándose a una de las edificaciones y Carly titubeó, aun cuando sabía que no tenía otro lugar al que pudiese ir, pero al ver a Misty, quien la estaba esperando pacientemente, con una expresión tranquila en su rostro, se decidió a seguirlos.

Carly aun se sentía aturdida por todo lo sucedido, pero su nerviosismo, acrecentado por la oscuridad y forma en que los pasos de todos retumbaban en el silencioso edificio, la llevó a prestar más y más atención a sus alrededores al tiempo que seguía andando, manteniéndose sólo unos pasos atrás de Misty.

Las paredes no tenían ningún signo aparte del notorio desgaste y los pocos objetos -mesas, sillas, pedazos de objetos metálicos- que podía distinguir en medio de la oscuridad no le ayudaban a saber qué tipo de edificio había sido o qué podría encontrar en este.

El único lugar del que provenía una débil luz era un simple umbral al fondo, por el cual los dos hombres desaparecieron primero sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Una vez más, Misty la esperó ante este y Carly tuvo la oportunidad de darle un vistazo a la mesa rectangular que ocupaba gran parte de espacio de la sala y los candelabros sobre esta, antes de tener que entrar.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó confundida, observando con desconfianza las titilantes sombras al tiempo que se detenía totalmente junto a Misty, inquieta al no poder ver si había alguien allí o si los dos hombres habían continuado hacia otra parte del edificio.

—Ya verás —respondió la modelo con un suspiro inaudible, reanudando su andar y entrando sin vacilar.

Las palabras de Misty no parecían tener sentido cuando Carly al fin entró al que parecía un gran salón en ruinas, en el cual permanecían los dos hombres del helicóptero, uno de los cuales ya había tomado asiento en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa y el otro había tomado refugio en una de las esquinas sobrias.

Habían dos personas más, notó nerviosa: un joven de pelo blanco y apariencia indiferente, el cual estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes, parcialmente oculto por las sombras, y un hombre más, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, cuyo rostro estaba oscurecido por su capucha.

Sin pensarlo Carly dio un paso hacia atrás, apenas notando que Misty había dado media vuelta y nuevamente estaba junto a ella, apoyándola en silencio y señalándole con un gesto de su mano toda la sala, como si eso explicase todo.

—Al fin —resopló el joven, mirándolas con molestia antes de apartar su mirada y alzar su cabeza, altivo, mientras sonreía para sí mismo en obvia burla.

A pesar de aún estar conmocionada, Carly no pudo evitar decir:

—¿Quién se cree? —Lo cual causó que Misty, quien continuaba a su lado, riese suavemente.

El joven las miró con incredulidad, mas los hombres permanecieron en silencio, totalmente serios.

Aunque el de pelo blanco parecía estar a punto de decir algo, el hombre que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa se puso de pie, indiferente ante el rechinar de la silla contra el suelo e interrumpiendo al otro antes de que pudiese hablar.

—Ya estamos todos —pronunció con voz grave, posando su mirada en Carly por un momento, al tiempo que extendía sus brazos, dejando su marca totalmente visible.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Carly, reconociéndolo a pesar no poder ver su rostro y de nunca haberlo visto su marca antes, y tragando con dificultad avanzó en dirección a una de las sillas aun antes de que Misty se moviese, entendiendo al fin que era bienvenida allí.

Ellos eran como ella y, aunque no lo quisiese, ella ahora era parte de ellos.


End file.
